


Sugar kiss

by overdose



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss on Shiro's lips makes him confused. Running away isn't the best option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar kiss

**Author's Note:**

> im on ep 3

He looked sweet while sleeping. The blankets covered his body, all warm. Kuroh felt a sudden ease to cover him even more. The day was surely cold. Shiro had a beautiful face as he slept. 

_Stop thinking about this!_ Kuroh slapped his arm. Luckily, Neko also fell asleep.  _It is true, though. He is cute. Gah, what the heck?!_ He blushed and bit his lip, looking at Shiro's own.  _They look kissable._ He deeply sighed and gulped.  _Here goes nothing._ Lowering his head just a bit, he kissed the sleeping Shiro. If only Shiro could kiss back. Kuroh stepped back and wiped his lips. "D-dammit!" He blushed again. "I'm sorry!" 

He turned on his heels and walked out.  _What a stupid, stupid thing to do! Where you even raised right?! I was, shut up! Worst-case scenario- He was awake and he plans on questioning me. Or I'll have to live with the guilt of kissing him. Perhaps I'll lie- No, that's unreasonable. Let me clear my thoughts... And I_ _'ll find an answer._

* * *

 

 "Huh...? What was that...?" Shiro rubbed his eyes and yawned. "And where's Kuro?!" He touched his lips. "Who... who kissed me?! Neko!" He looked towards the girl. "Oh, right, she's sleeping... and she's asleep, all right. Was  it... Kuro?" He covered his mouth. "You're day-dreaming. It wasn't K-Kuro... It wasn't..." and he frowned in disappointment. He did want Kuroh to kiss him. The man saved his life, in a way, since he does want to kill him... Shiro frowned and went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He entered the room, ready to face Shiro. "I... I am sorry, Sh-" 

"He's asleep?!" Kuroh was joyed- but he couldn't get away scot-free. He walked to the bed. "Well... Let's pretend this never happened." He turned around to leave, but someone grabbed his arm. "Sh-Shiro...?" 

"Kuro... Was that you?" His face was red and sweaty. 

"So you did know... Yes, it was. I'm sorry for doing that..." He was ashamed. His emotions got the best of him, dammit! 

"I didn't mind..." Shiro pulled him into the bed. Kuroh landed sideways, yet still on the boy. "Could you do that again, please?" 

Kuroh didn't refuse. They fixated each other so Kuroh would be on top. "Huh...?! Are you sure?!" 

"Very," Shiro nodded. Kuroh shook his head and leaned in, giving him a proper kiss. Shiro whined as their tongues met. "Ah-ah.." 

They were really glad Neko was sound asleep.


End file.
